


Lego Bricks And Messy Sheets - The Collection

by IHaveRuinedMyLife



Series: Lego Bricks And Messy Sheets [2]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project, K-pop
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, I can't really tag this because every chapter is gonna be so different, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Single Parent Im Jaebum | JB, but since it's all drabbles there's no cliff hanger, domestic jjp, it might take ages to write everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 19:56:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18146729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHaveRuinedMyLife/pseuds/IHaveRuinedMyLife
Summary: The long promised drabble collection for all your requests regarding the original story "Lego Bricks And Messy Sheets"





	Lego Bricks And Messy Sheets - The Collection

**Author's Note:**

> Ooookay so where do I start? I mean I should start with saying sorry for taking like... a YEAR to upload the drabbles and... well they're not even done yet... but believe me, I'm suffering. I don't have the TIME to write anything because of work... but that does NOT mean that I forgot about this. No, I thought about it every single day and almost exploded because I. can't. write. xD I guess some of you can relate...
> 
> Aaaanyways, I hope you liked this first drabble and... the ones that will come... one day...  
> They're all done in my head. Just gotta write them down. It's frustrating.
> 
> But most importantly: THANK YOU SO MUCH for still sticking around. And if you're new here, make sure to check the original story! Thanks for taking the time and reading thissss~~ Luv ya~~ <3

_I know its super cruel and inhuman but can you write about a scene in which Yoonhee just somehow caught the couple doing...adult things? :D thou not seeing anything but the awkward reactions would be so nice to read_

a/n: ... am I super cruel and inhuman for being glad that someone requested this? xD

 

\---

It was Sunday morning and Jinyoung woke up to Jaebum pressing soft kisses onto his back, right between his shoulders and from there on, up the back of his neck. The elder's right arm was draped over his waist, his hand softly caressing his lower stomach with small circles. Not yet ready to open his eyes, Jinyoung just pushed himself even closer against his boyfriend, trying to get every single bit of the comfortable warmth of the latter's bare chest against his equally naked back. Their legs were still tangled together, just like they were when they fell asleep last night.

Jaebum's hot breath was tickling Jinyoung's skin as the elder continued kissing his neck and even the sensitive spot right behind his ear, making him shiver.

“Jaebum~ what are you doing? It tickles~” Jinyoung giggled quietly, his voice coming out a little raspy.

Jaebum just hummed lowly in response and continued what he was doing, drawing the circles on Jinyoung's stomach further down until the was grazing his fingers against the waistband of his boxers before sneakily slipping them underneath. The younger sucked in a sharp breath, his hips twitching a bit as a rush of excitement ran through his still sleepy body. Jaebum now moved his legs against his, rubbing it up and down to create even more warmth until he brought his knee further up, pressing his thigh towards his clothed crotch.

Jinyoung shivered again as a content noise escaped his throat and he bucked his hips back against Jaebum's hard-on, drawing a soft grunt from him.

“Jaebum~” Jinyoung breathed, spreading his legs to allow his lover to fully caress his inner thigh. He pressed his right foot against the mattress between Jaebum's legs, using more force to his next thrust.

Jaebum muffled his growling sound with another quick kiss into the crook of Jinyoung's neck before breathing out a soft giggle that Jinyoung couldn't help but join until he himself almost choked on a groan when Jaebum ran his fingers up his balls and the underside of his cock.

“Oh my god, shhh~” Jinyoung hissed, still laughing while wiggling his hips into Jaebum's touch.

“Shhh~ yourself, babe.” Jaebum whispered into his ear before pecking it. Jinyoung then turned his head, giving the elder access to his lips which he immediately made good use of by pulling him into a deep kiss. “Where'd you put the lube?” he then breathed against his lips with a grin.

“Your side.” Jinyoung gasped with a grin before Jaebum rolled over to open his nightstand drawer. The younger quickly wiggled out of his boxers and then fell flat onto his back, legs bent and widely spread, hands clutching the pillow above his head. Jaebum grabbed the pink bottle, pushed the drawer close again and crawled back to Jinyoung with an obvious smirk on his lips that had the younger chuckling again. He untangled his left hand from the pillow to cover his mouth but Jaebum was quick to grab his wrist and push it back while settling in between his lover's legs, getting rid of his own underwear before slicking up his fingers and giving himself a few strokes. Jinyoung watched him, feeling his own cock twitch in excitement as Jaebum leaned down to kiss him, lust-filled eyes locked with his own.

“Now hush!” he whispered against his lips. He then trailed soft pecks and licks down his body to his belly button while his lubed fingers softly tickled their way up his thighs. Jinyoung felt another shiver running up his spine, as Jaebum gently pushed two fingers past the sensitive ring of muscles.

Letting out a sharp breath, the younger arched his back up, clutching his right hand even harder into the pillow while bringing his left hand back to cover his mouth. He then dropped back onto the mattress and Jaebum breathed another laughter against his happy trail.

Jinyoung let go of the pillow and reached for the blanket that was lying next to them.

“Hush yourself, _babe_!” he grinned before throwing it over Jaebum, completely covering him. The elder just chuckled as he continued teasing him with butterfly kisses down his inner thighs, distracting him from the addition of a third finger. And the fourth. 

Jinyoung bit back another array of moans, hitting the mattress instead as jolts of pleasure ran through his body when Jaebum poked his spot over and over again.

“Fuck, Jaebum!” he whimpered under his breath, feeling the other's hot tongue suddenly pressed against the underside of his cock, forcing him to push down the first waves of his nearing orgasm. “If you keep doing that I'm gonna come right away.”

With a lewd sound and one last peck, Jaebum let go of his cock and slid his fingers back out slowly. He then peeked out from underneath the heat of the blanket again, letting it slide down his back until it was artfully draped just above his waist as he hovered over Jinyoung.

“You know I can make you come more than once?” he smirked, staring down at him through his now damp bangs.

Smirking as well, Jinyoung nodded. “I know but the anticipation makes it even better.”

Jaebum rolled his eyes, laughing as he leaned down. “I love you.” he then whispered before pressing his lips against Jinyoung's.

The latter didn't even have the chance to reply. He just gasped at the familiar sensation of Jaebum's dick inside of him. His hand flew up to grab his hair, pulling the elder deeper into the kiss, not wanting to let any moan slip past his lips. His toes curled into the sheets beneath him while his other hand clutched Jaebum's strong back, nails digging into his skin as they picked up the pace.

Yet, Jinyoung was the first to break the kiss, gasping for air but Jaebum was quick to pull him back in, trying to prevent himself from making all the sounds he felt bubbling up inside of his throat. He was holding onto Jinyoung's hip tightly, keeping him down while his other hand was also clutching he pillow right next to Jinyoung's head. A few muffled grunts and cut off moans could be heard along with the rustling of the sheets and the filthy, wet sound of a little too much lube.

Jinyoung felt the heat building up inside of him again as he broke the kiss once more. This time, Jaebum didn't chase him right away, leaning his sweaty forehead against his to catch his loud breath for a moment. A few more perfectly aimed thrusts against his spot and Jaebum would send him over the edge.

Or so he hoped. But luck wasn't with him.

Instead, the bedroom door flew open.

“Daddy? Papa? What are you doing?”

Jaebum has never pulled out that fast, leaving Jinyoung to feel as if the air was suddenly knocked out of his lungs with a hard punch.

“Fuck.” the elder mouthed only for Jinyoung to see before falling to the side, adjusting the blanket that was luckily still covering both of them. Even though, Jinyoung wished it could cover his face as well. “We're just cuddling.” Jaebum answered and quickly reached out from under the blanket, pulling the bottle of lube back underneath it, trying not to choke on how hard he was trying to hold his breath right now..

“Without me?” Yoonhee pouted, stepping further into the room, holding Mr. Rabbit close to her chest. “Can I join?” She made another step towards the bed.

Jinyoung's eyes widened and he almost screamed 'No!' but Jaebum was quicker.

“No! I mean... I've got a better idea.”

“Better than cuddling?” Yoonhee asked, tilting her head to the side and again, Jinyoung wanted to say no.

“Yeah.” Jaebum let out a stained breath that Yoonhee most probably didn't notice but still, Jinyoung bit his lip. “Why don't you just grab your blanket, choose a movie and cuddle up on the couch. And we'll be there in a second. How does that sound?”

Yoonhee's eyes lit up and the little pout vanished completely. “Yay! Did you hear that, Mr. Rabbit? We're gonna watch Frozen with daddy and papa!” and with that, she skipped out of the room.

Jaebum collapsed into the sheets. “How did we forget to lock the door?” he groaned, the pillow muffling his voice.

“I don't know... but let's have a cold shower.” Jinyoung breathed out, blankly staring at the ceiling.

Jaebum just hummed in agreement.

 


End file.
